


Singed

by Aliiya258



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/M, What time is it? ANGST TIME
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 07:55:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11226606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliiya258/pseuds/Aliiya258
Summary: Directly after episode 7, Team Avatar returns to the air bender island, but Korra can't get her mind to settle.





	Singed

**Author's Note:**

> Another old Lok fic I found while cleaning out my computer. Figured I'd put it out in the world.

Korra was the first to leave the airship, her legs and arms tired and dragging from the strain of the day. Behind her followed Mako and his new love—scratch that—new obsession Asami Sato, his arm draped protectively over her shoulder, her hand resting against his chest. Not that it was any of Korra’s business at this point. Mako had made it clear that he wanted  _her_ , he chose _her_ , was willing to give up their friendship for  _her._  No sense in beating a dead ostrich-horse. Korra distinctively kept her back turned as she entered the first building of Air Temple Island.

In her haste she missed the lingering glance Mako left at her back.

Pema was there waiting at the door along with the air bender kids. When she spied Korra’s subdued nature, her smile faded and she shooed her three loves into the other room. “Korra? Is everything alright?”

The girl shrugged one shoulder and did her best recreate her usual grin. Her mother away from her mother, Korra couldn’t ask for another, more loving soul than Pema. She understood people. She was the light, feminine warmth that, at her core, Korra yearned to understand. She was reserved, willing to wait on the sidelines as a support, willing to nurture life and love for those around her. Unlike Korra—always rushing in, not thinking things through, mucking up more than she should. “What’s wrong?”

Korra snapped back to the worry in Pema’s eyes. “Oh…nothing.  ” Behind her, Korra heard the whispered voices of Mako and Asami. She pushed down her lurching stomach to turn to them with a bright smile and an outstretched hand. Mako’s eyes narrowed with suspicion. “Let me introduce you. Pema, I’d like you to meet my teammate Mako, and his g-girlfriend Asami Sato.” For a moment she sounded almost normal but she hoped no one noticed her slight hesitation. “Mako, Asami, this is Tenzin’s wife Pema.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, ” Asami said bowing, her voice sweet as it always was.

 “Likewise, Miss Sato,” Pema returned.

“Thank you for letting us stay here,” Mako added gratefully.

“Why, of course. Let’s find you two your rooms.”

Pema gently ushered them away, exchanging pleasantries with them both. Before they were out of sight, Pema peeked over her shoulder, that same motherly concern there in her eyes. But Korra just smiled and silently motioned for her not to worry.

Then she turned and headed for her room.

“Korra, wait up!” All the tension that had been building in her chest instantly deflated as she met Bolin’s bright expression. He knew her, he understood her, and Korra kicked herself every day for breaking his heart the way she did. Even still, he continued to care about her, and for that there were no words. “This place is amazing!” the young earth bender cried with his arms out stretched. “So bright and…airy! You guys wouldn’t happen to have a satomobile track here too, would you?”

Korra smiled despite her clenching stomach. Always a comparison to Asami. “Sorry, no. We’re fresh out of those.” Korra knew he meant no harm by the comment, but she didn’t think it would hurt this bad. “But,” Korra said quickly taking her mind off them, “we have the most amazing views.”

“No kidding?”

“No kidding. Here, I’ll show you.” Korra kept her eyes on the pathway, as she showed Bolin the way to the rooftop.

 ---

 “This is where you live?” Bolin nearly shouted. Pabu rested in Korra’s lap, gently purring as she scratched the spot behind his ears. She wanted this to be right, wanted this to be all she wanted, needed: the fresh night air, Pabu’s happy sighs, Bolin’s earnest enthusiasm. “I mean, it’s cool during the day, but this, this is…wow!”

“I know.”

There was a pause, the sounds of the city drifted on the faint evening breeze. Korra inhaled deeply and closed her eyes.  _Today…_  was all she thought. Her physical aches and pains, her emotional twists and turns, and her responsibilities as the Avatar—all of it wrapped up neatly into one heavy word.  _Today…_  In the silence Korra felt Bolin’s eyes on her, felt his muscular weight shift, then sit himself beside her. She bet herself fifty yuan that she was looking at her.

She was right. She smiled quickly and turned away.

“He worries about you, you know.”

Korra heart fluttered but she didn’t say anything. She didn’t want to do this. Not now. Please, not now..

“He always does…you should have seen his face when you were on the ground unconscious. I thought he was going to burn the place do—”

“Bolin.” Korra’s voice was strong as it ever was, but it was those crystal blue eyes of hers that gave Bolin pause. “I know what you’re trying to do, but believe me, I’m fine.”

“Korra…”

“No, I’m serious. Completely, one hundred percent fine. I mean, I have more important things to do. I don’t have time for stuff like make-overs, goofing off, silly boys or—” she stopped short, quickly covering her mouth. “No, Bolin. That came out wrong.”

“I know what you meant,” he replied softly. “And it’s okay. I get it. You love him.”

“I…it’s a crush. It’ll pass. Besides, I’ve got Amon to think about, the Equalist movement and now Sato. And then there’s Tarrlock and his taskforce. As the Avatar I’m—”

“Still in need of a little time for yourself.” Bolin leaned in close, his body heat strong as his bending. Korra closed her eyes tight. Maybe if she tried, maybe if she let him in just once, she could grow to love  _him_  instead. When Bolin’s soft lips brushed her temple, Korra drew up short.

“Bolin, I…”

“I can’t force you, Korra. So I’ll take this, if it’s what you can give me.”

Korra sighed. She didn’t know what to say. A simple ‘thank you’ wasn’t enough, but trying to explain would only cheapen the sentiment. So instead she said nothing as she and Bolin watched the city lights in comfortable silence.

 ---

Korra still couldn’t sleep. She and Bolin had left the rooftops hours ago, and the city had long gone to bed. And yet, her mind raced. Lin Bei Fong was in the room just down the hall, nursing the burns she’s suffered from the electricity coursing through her armor. On several occasions, Korra offered to heal them but Bei Fong saw them as badge of duty, a reminder of her shortcomings, and a promise to save her captured soldiers. If only Korra had that same passion driving her forward.  _I’m the Avatar,_ she thought crossing her arms over her knees.  _That should be enough, shouldn’t it?_   _It’s my responsibility to protect these people—the world—from Amon._

“So why can’t I even keep my friends safe?”

Korra leaned her head back and stared long at the empty white space of her bedroom ceiling. This wasn’t helping, just sitting around moping, doing nothing. She needed movement. She needed energy.

She needed to practice her bending.

In one swift motion, Korra flipped off her blankets, pulled on her shoes, and left the room. It may have been four in the morning, but this needed to be done. The White Lotus guards only gave her a quick cursory glance as she made her way through the Air Temple grounds. Every room was still and peaceful—something Korra craved so desperately her entire body ached. She reached the tall artifact in no time. The many individual doors stood sentry in the moonlight, the only hint of their previous trauma being bits of charred wood and clay near the bottom of the dais.

Korra gazed at the doors. She wanted to tap into her air bending. It was the only element she didn’t understand, and without any of the air benders around, the doors were practically useless to her. Instead Korra went back to her roots, to where she was most comfortable.

She entered the training area, and stood directly in the center of the yin and yang. With one deep breath in, Korra bent her knees then fell into her favorite stance:  Broken Scorpion Rat. It was offensive, legs apart, two arms raised, her right outstretched before her, palm out facing while the left curved over her head. She held it for only a second before swinging her left hand level with her right into the neutral Pushing Snake Eagle. A long plume of fire burst from her palms. It arched high above her as Korra combined Rising Dragon Hawk, Charging Komodo Rhino, and Sleeping Saber-toothed Moose Lion.

Korra knew the names of each stance, but the faster she moved, the faster they slipped from her mind. It was so instinctual, bending fire with a high kick, a twist, a quick one-two jab. All the while, the long lines of fire curled around her, flashing as they lit everything, then receded back to darkness.  Sweat dripped into Korra’s eyes as she flipped backwards, causing a circle of flames to trail after her feet. She gave herself no chance to break as she landed then dodged a fictional barrage of attacks. The young girl dropped low and sprang onto her hands. She twisted around and brought her legs straight up to create a pillar of fire that spun as if truly alive.

Korra stood there panting, knees bent and at the ready. She knew who she was secretly fighting. She knew the guilt she felt as she imagined the smell of burning red cloth, singed black hair. Imagined amber eyes struck with surprise. But, deep down, she also knew the relief of playing out this fantasy, removing all the anger and hurt before she carried out any of it.

With a heavy sigh, Korra dropped her arms to her side. What was she doing? This wasn’t what she was. She wasn’t vengeful, or vindictive. She had been the one to back off, had been the one to tell him he belonged with Asami. So she shouldn’t be angry at him… Suddenly Korra’s face scrunched, and she sniffed the air in confusion. It took only seconds for her realize the smell of burnt hair was real.

“Oh, shi—” Korra drew water from the nearby pond garden, and quickly drenched her ponytail. Not once had she been so careless with her bending, so full of frustration to make such a stupid mistake. Korra took down her hair to examine the sodden mess of broken and charred ends. A chunk of it crumbled at her touch and she sighed. She’d have to ask Pema to cut it for her in the morning.

_That’s what I get, I guess,_ she thought. But Korra wasn’t done. She hadn’t found that calm Tenzin was so adamant about. Fire bending wasn’t helping, but neither was just sitting in her room either. Korra glanced at the koi fish pond again.

That’s it. Her very first element.

The young Avatar inhaled deeply then raised her arms to draw out more water from the pond garden. She took just enough to practice with, and left the rest for the resident koi. With her arms raised, she circled her hands around each other, creating a small crystal sphere. These stances had names too, but Korra never bothered to learn many of them, despite Master Katara’s consistent urging.

Over and over she pushed and pulled the water, lengthening it to small tendrils, spiraling it around her body, curling it into intricate patterns in the air. Korra nearly lost herself in the movement, the kinetic energy, and the control of bending at will. She smiled to herself as she spread her hands apart to form a small cloud above her head. It built and built until all the water had evaporated into it. She stared at it smiling, then slapped her hands together, standing there as it rained. The water poured over her face, soaked her hair further, and drenched her clothes. Her newly wet skin glistened in the dimness as she built the cloud thicker, darker until it began to storm.

“The things the Avatar can do.”

Korra jumped and lost her control. The small storm cloud turned back to water and splashed down on her in once big gush. That voice. He should have been asleep by now.

“Oh crap, Korra. I didn’t mean to—“

“Don’t worry about it, Mako,” Korra replied. She brushed the water off her shoulders, then bended the rest of herself dry. ”How long were you standing there?”

“A few minutes before you set yourself on fire.”

“Oh,” Korra said simply. She wondered if he would have stayed if he knew it was him she imagined setting aflame. “I didn’t wake you, did I?”

“No, no! No. I just…I just saw you down here so I thought I’d, um…” Mako shifted his weight awkwardly, keeping his broad shoulders hunched, and his hands in his pockets. ”So, how are you?”

“I’m…good. I’m good.”

“Good.”

Silence.

“How’s Asami?”

“Ah, well, she’s good too, you know. All things considered.”

“That’s…good. I, um, I hope she feels better.”

“Me too.”

Korra couldn’t even look at him, not directly anyway. A glimpse of his scarf here, a bit of his chin there was all she could take. If she met those amber eyes, she didn’t know what she’d find in them or what she would do. And she didn’t want to risk falling any more than she already had.

“Korra, look, about earlier, I—”

“Mako, I really don’t feel like talking right now.  I’m…I think we should get some rest. Who knows what we’ll be up against tomorrow.”

Mako froze, then simply nodded. “Yeah, I guess.”

Korra turned quickly, preparing to go. “I’ll, uh, see you at breakfast.”

“Yeah,” Mako returned, his smooth voice now resigned. “See you at breakfast.”

Korra then started off towards her room, never once looking back at the young fire bender backlit by the moon and the twinkling city lights.


End file.
